Heretofore, as a high-frequency relay, for example, there is a microwave coaxial switching relay using a monostable electromagnetic motor (see Patent Document 1).
In the switching relay, if tappets 23 whose lower end portions are engaged with contact strips 28 are rotated around shaft centers, the contact strips 28 cannot be accurately brought into contact with fixed contact points 2, 3, 4, and variations in operation characteristics may occur. Thus, in the above switching relay, movement of the contact strips 28 in vertical directions is guided with a plurality of insulating studs 30 protrusively provided on a lower surface of a supporting block 16.
Patent Document 1: JP58-202601A